Electronic circuits typically require a bias voltage for proper operation. The voltage level required by a circuit depends on the application. A circuit for signal transmission may require a higher voltage than a circuit used for processing data. The optimum voltage may be determined by the bias voltage requirements of the transistors, or other active devices, within the circuit.
A bipolar transistor circuit may require a higher voltage in amplifier applications to avoid saturation of the amplifier, as opposed to switching operations, for example. CMOS circuits may require a lower voltage to drive the MOSFETs in the circuit.
Furthermore, as device sizes continue to shrink for higher speed and lower power consumption, a high voltage may degrade performance and cause excessive leakage. With thinner gate oxides, gate leakage current may become significant using historical bias voltages, thus driving gate voltages lower. However, if a transmitter/receiver may be integrated in the same device, a higher bias voltage may also be required. Bias voltages are typically DC voltage, and may be supplied by a battery. However, there may be noise in the bias voltage, which may be mitigated by capacitive filters. The variable output voltage of batteries my affect operation of battery powered devices. Devices generally must be capable of operating over a large range of voltage due to the variable output voltage capability of batteries.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.